


Glimmering Stones

by cherrytruck



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, originshipping, they're meant to be like teens but they're of legal age I swear, tl;dr steven gives wallace a stone and he gets horny about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven shows the beauty of his first ever stones that he dug out from caves. Wallace is overwhelmed by their beauty and becomes further saddened that Steven has to go away for an extended amount of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimmering Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oudeteron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudeteron/gifts).



“Wallace!” The light-blue haired boy arrived back at Sootopolis, carrying a huge heavy-looking bag on him. He was in his cave-digging gear, still looking a little dusty. Wallace was in the middle of fishing, but he was willing to be interrupted to greet an old friend.

“Hey there! What brings you here, Steven?”

“I went to look for some rare stones and boy, I have quite a huge collection! I wanted to show you, and yeah, I know you said you think stones are boring but I was hoping I’d convince you otherwise…”

“Oh Steven, you’ve still not changed at all.” Wallace put away his fishing rod and then greeted his friend with a pat on the back. “Well, let’s have a look at them in my home - I don’t want you accidentally dropping your rocks here in the water!”

The two young men went into Wallace’s home and Steven unloaded his bag of stones on a table. To Wallace’s surprise, they weren’t just any old dusty rocks that he was expecting Steven to have brought with him. In fact, they were more like colourful, shining pieces of jewellery, like Steven had somehow found star pieces of each unique world and galaxy - well, Wallace wasn’t such an astronomy expert, but he wanted to take the moment to be mentally poetic.

“Wow! These are so pretty! This one is like a bright berry! And...ooh! This is such a pretty colour!” Wallace couldn’t help but touch the stones and pick them up. Some were smooth, some had strange textures to them - it was only now that he began to appreciate why Steven was so obsessed with rare stones. Perhaps now Wallace would convert and make stone-collecting his new hobby.

“I told you stones aren’t so boring,” Steven jokingly said, but looking smug nonetheless. “Well, I think dad already has most of these in his collection so I’ll probably end up selling these for a lot of money instead. Still, I wanted to show you just how interesting my first ever proper stone hunting results can be!”

Wallace was still too occupied gazing into the sparkly pieces of earth. Then, one caught his attention. It was a large, blue stone that was as smooth as glass, and had pieces of gold sparkles inside. The colours were like that of the ocean - in fact, Wallace felt like he was deep inside the ocean just by looking at it.

“Steven, I really love this one - it’s like swimming in the seas! Um...how much would this one be?”

“Aah yes. That one’s pretty rare, so I guess we’d sell it for about...hmm...500,000?”

“...oh.” Wallace held onto the bright stone for a moment long before disappointingly placing it back on the table. “Well, I guess I can see why. It’s really nice.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Steven didn’t seem to take the hint, but Wallace didn’t expect him to. After all, Steven was a bit of a socially inept oddball whose only concerns seemed to be stones and money. And it wasn’t like Wallace should expect free gifts from him, especially after being one to constantly tease Steven about his “boring” hobby.

~

After letting Steven settle for a while by serving some tea and buying lunch together, Wallace helped pack the glimmering stones back inside Steven’s bag, carefully as he could. He really was overwhelmed by their beauty - Steven sure did have a taste for it, after all. And to think that all this time, Steven was a typical guy who only had a hobby for stones to show off and look all macho about it.

“Thanks for hanging out with me today, Wallace.” Steven picked up the bag and placed it on his back. “So um...it’s going to be a while before I come back. I have to go to this business apprenticeship thing overseas for a couple of months. Maybe I’ll be able to go looking for stones beyond Hoenn though, so I’m quite excited for that.”

“Huh?!” Wallace didn’t know why he had to react so shocked - it wasn’t like he and Steven saw each other everyday. But he had to admit, Steven was one of his closest friends and he really wished they saw more of each other, even if they practically had no interests in common. There was just something charming about him, but he wasn’t sure what it was.

“What are you so surprised about?” The blue-haired boy laughed. “I thought it wouldn’t be a surprise from someone who thinks I’m a corporate stooge. Didn’t think you’d really...care.”

“Of course I do! You’re my friend!” It was a little disheartening that Wallace may have gave the impression he didn’t care about Steven’s life. “And you’re going to be away for quite a while - who will I be able to hang out with to annoy now?!”

“Yeah, it was really last minute but seems I don’t have a say in it. Sorry about that…” Steven reached out for Wallace’s hand and held onto it with his. “Let’s call and write to each other often then, ok? I’ll let you know if I find any other interesting stones. Maybe I’ll text you if I get bored in a business meeting…”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it,” Wallace managed to say after composing himself. “You’ll be great! Don’t risk losing any future employability by being distracted though,” he joked, though he found himself flattered that Steven would really think of Wallace of all things throughout the day.

“Thanks, I’ll try not to be. And hey, I almost forgot…” Steven reached out for something in his pocket - it was the same blue stone that caught Wallace’s attention earlier. Now that he thought about it, it was odd that he didn’t see it while packing the rest of Steven’s stones. “Wallace, I want you to keep this.”

“What? Steven, no!” Wallace shook his head. “That’s your money right there! I can’t take it!”

“Wallace, really now. I’m already a billionaire. I’m not giving you this for the money, but because I realized you liked it so much for the beauty that it is, and I was just so happy to see someone else being able to appreciate stones like this. You’re not going to go selling it...right?”

“N-no, no!” Wallace took the stone from Steven and cupped it in his hands, gazing into its beauty once again. “Steven...this is so nice of you. It must have taken you so much effort to dig these out. So, thank you…” He felt himself tear up out of happiness a little, though he tried his best to contain it as to not embarrass himself in front of Steven. “It really is a beautiful stone.”

“Well, it’s because of you that I know what beauty looks like,” Steven replied, gasping immediately afterwards - Wallace could have sworn that the other boy’s face went completely pink afterwards. “Um...right, so, take care, have a good night, and I’ll see you later!”

“Hey, wait!” Wallace said, grabbing Steven before he could rush out through the door. “You take good care of yourself too, have a safe trip and let me know how it goes!” He gave Steven a hug, reluctant to let go after the feeling of comfort between them - but it was dark, and he knew he had to let Steven go eventually.

The blue-haired boy left, and Wallace was left alone, only hearing the sounds of the ocean waves from outside. He had a look at the stone that Steven had left him, which glowed brightly under the moonlit sky - it was as if the ocean turned into a sea of stars within Wallace’s hands.

~

Wallace couldn’t sleep that night, still holding the bright stone close by his chest as he lay in bed. What did Steven mean by those words before he left? Was he just over-interpreting a few questionable choice of words or did Steven really mean it in another way?

In either case, Wallace found himself missing Steven already. Even though they only spoke and met every couple of weeks, they still kept in touch for a good amount of time and it was sad to think that Steven wouldn’t even be in the same country for the next few months.

There was a strange feeling about Wallace realizing just how gorgeous those stones that Steven collected were - on one hand he was genuinely impressed, and glad that Steven was able to get him so interested in stones to the point where he was holding one right now. Yet looking at those stones made him feel like he was no match against them, as stupid as it sounded considering that Wallace was a human being while stones were just that, stones. That was until Steven said that one thing that had him all confused.

“Steven…” Wallace found himself wishing Steven was next to him in bed, so that they could talk all night and admire the spectacle of his shiny stones together. It would sure make for a wistful and romantic setting. Even if all Steven talked about was business and money, Wallace would listen, only to admire the way the light would carve itself on Steven’s face next to him.

“Can’t sleep, huh?” Steven responded back, climbing over on top of Wallace - the moment making him confused, thinking that only a moment ago he was imagining things. “Sshhh…” There was absolutely no logic in Steven being in his room, but Wallace didn’t question it - the other young man kissed Wallace, hand tangled in his green hair. Wallace kissed back, feeling that Steven was desperate to taste him. It was a passionate kiss, one that Wallace felt completely consumed by.

“I see you can’t stop thinking about me...” Steven began to unbutton Wallace’s blouse, taking the glimmering stone in his hands and then brushing it against his nipples, the cold touch bringing them to become aroused.

“Aaah...Steven…”

Steven leaned over to kiss his chest and start sucking on another nipple while he continued to play with the other. Wallace put his hand into Steven’s soft hair, glowing in a colour complementary to the stone in his hands.

“So good…” Steven sighed against Wallace’s wettened chest, and then sat back up to slip Wallace’s trousers off, following with his own. “So beautiful…”

“N-not as beautiful as your stones,” Wallace said with a heavy breath, aware that the glowing stone was by his side, still being the only source of lighting in the room. It really was an item of beauty, even making sparkles of light across the ceiling.

“You’re even more beautiful,” Steven whispered, taking both their erections together in his land and stroking them. Wallace could feel the hard steel rings rubbing against him, only adding to the sensation that he was so sensitive to. “Mmm…”

The sound of Steven’s moan rippled into Wallace’s ears, though soon he joined in on making noises, louder and far less composed than Steven’s. He thrust himself against Steven’s length and hand, trying to feel every inch of their contact. “Steven…!”

“Yes, scream out my name…”

“Ah...yes, Steven...mmmh…I...”

Wallace never managed to finish what he was saying, as his words turned into hums and other pleasured sounds as he lost himself in the moment. He sighed deeply and his head leaned back, trying to focus on nothing but the senses between them, almost too much to bear.

“Wallace...we’d be so good together like this, wouldn’t we…?”

He wasn’t going to last long like this, and the only warning Wallace gave was a loud scream of Steven’s name yet again, before he shuddered and released himself onto Steven’s hand, who caught some of the white liquid to spread between them and stroking faster, until Steven gave off a quiet gasp and came onto Wallace’s abdomen.

“Steven…”

He felt Steven’s messy hand clinging onto his own, and his eyes began to feel heavy - the room around them soon became surrounded into darkness.

~

When Wallace woke up, the sunlight was beaming through the windows, and he was completely alone in his bed. He was still clothed - and his morning comfort was interrupted when he realized he had made a complete mess of this trousers.

“Ugh,” he let out in disappointment, realizing that everything last night was only a wet dream after all - of course. It made no sense why Steven would be in his home on the night before he had to leave - why would he be there in his bed without any explanation?

As Wallace got up to change his clothes and clean up, he wondered why his mind was giving him such explicit thoughts about his friend, while hypocritically reliving those images and then feeling guilty about it. It was probably just a stupid dream that meant nothing - surely he wasn’t the only guy who had experiences like this.

Still, he went back to bed to realize the stone was still there, under the pillow where Wallace must have put for safe keeping. He looked at it again to appreciate its beauty, even though it wasn’t glowing like it was in the night and his dream. Still, that didn’t make it any less impressive, and it made him smile before he put the precious stone into his pocket.

As Wallace stepped outside and walked on the shores for his morning fresh air, he took out his phone and gave Steven a ring.

“Hey there Steven, how are you?”

“Wallace, hi! I was actually thinking about calling you, but I thought it’d be obnoxious to call you this early,” Steven replied. Wallace laughed at the coincidence of Steven thinking of calling him as well. “So...did you have a good sleep?”

“I...um, yes,” Wallace blushed. “And...did you?”

“Well, I wish I could sleep a bit longer, but duty calls. I also wish we could talk longer, but I think my flight is soon and I’ll be pretty busy throughout the day. But hey, I’ll let you know if I find any pretty stones for you. Unless you’d rather not have my boring stone commentary.”

“No! I mean, I _do_ want to hear from you,” Wallace said a little too keenly. “Well...Steven, I’m going to miss you. I already do.” Wallace looked into the rising sun, imagining how far Steven would be from him - it was a strange feeling.

“I miss you too, Wallace. But you still have that special stone I gave you, right? Just hold onto it if you ever want to imagine me being there. Oh, I should rush off...thanks for calling, talk to you later!”

The phone hung up, and Wallace let out a sigh. “Maybe I already have…”

He took out the stone from his pocket and held it in front of the sun, letting the rays of the light go through the stone and create sparkles across his face.


End file.
